Aspects of the invention can relate to a method for realizing a fine concavo-convex pattern in the order of wavelength shorter than a wavelength of visible light on a substrate such as glass, etc., and a device thereof.
Microminiaturization is highly demanded in a variety of devices, such as optical elements of polarization elements, antireflection elements, etc., or semiconductor elements of transistors, etc. Engineering developments are promoted in order to realize fine processing in the order of wavelength shorter than a wavelength of visible light (e.g., 100 nm or below). For example, methods for exposing by steppers or electron beam lithography are known as a method for making fine patterns in the order of subwavelength. Lithograph techniques have been proposed that utilizes an x-ray having a smaller wavelength than ultraviolet rays. An example of related art is described in Applied Physics, the Japan Society of Applied Physics, Vol. 73, No. 4, 455-461, 2004.
The above-mentioned related art technique has a disadvantage in that both process margin and throughput are low while fine processing can be achieved, so that the related art technique is not suitable for mass production. In order to avoid the disadvantage, huge production costs are needed for manufacturing equipment.